Clara Kent: Parte 2
by Monikitaa
Summary: Superwoman. Clara Kent despierta para verse en la sala de urgencia, golpeada y malherida, nada tiene sentido y menos el anillo de compromiso de su dedo. Es una historia de Clark Kent en chica he fantaseado con la idea desde hace años pero ahora con Supergirl, bueno digamos que no pude evitarlo, adoro a Kara pero cuando veo la serie no dejo de pensar en Clark.
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Clara Joy Kent (Part 2): Motas de Polvo.

 **Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Clark Kent/OC, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne (menciones/unilateral) Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Martha Kent, Bruce Wayne, Personaje Original.

 **Clasificación** : R.

 **Género:** Duelo, Romance.

 **Resumen:** Girl!Clark Kent. Clara Kent despierta para verse en la sala de urgencia, golpeada y malherida, nada tiene sentido y menos el anillo de compromiso de su dedo. Lo último que recuerda es estar con Batman.

 **N/A-1:** Es una historia de Clark Kent en chica he fantaseado con la idea desde hace años pero ahora con Supergirl, bueno digamos que no pude evitarlo, adoro a Kara pero cuando veo la serie no dejo de pensar en Clark, siempre será mi favorito supongo.

 **N/A-2:** Es más seguro que esta historia sea exclusivamente para mí, bueno dudo mucho que quede alguien en el Fandom de Smallville por ahí (no espero que nadie lo lea) y aunque esto no viene directamente de Smallville si tiene algunas cosas basadas de ahí como Lex y la relación PRE-SUPERMAN con Clark y por supuesto la mención de los diferente colores de kriptonita y sus efectos.

 **N/A-3:** El personaje masculino original está basado ligeramente en Mayson Drake de Lois & Clark: las aventuras de Superman.

 **[] [] [] [] []**

Lejanamente podía escuchar a personas hablar agitadas y salir corriendo de un lado a otro, también podía distinguir el llanto de un bebé no muy lejos de ella; luces blancas y un hedor a desinfectante bastante fuerte, un olor reconocible pero no familiar, su brazo derecho picaba, al igual que su mejilla y ceja izquierda, no podía estar bien… paso sus dedos por su labio, estaba reventado.

"Uno se pregunta dónde está Superwoman en estos momentos"

Escucho a una mujer quejarse con otra, su voz era entrecortada.

"Bueno seguro está resolviendo algo importante Helen" - contesto la otra apaciguadora, su cabeza estaba vendada - "además Superboy estaba ahí"

"Solo un niño, necesitábamos un héroe de verdad"

Gruño la mujer, pero era más probable que fuera por dolor que por cualquier otra cosa.

"Ese niño te salvo la vida querida, además te aferraste muy fuerte a él"

La otra mujer seguía hablando pero Clara ya no pudo distinguirlo, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, algo estaba muy mal, levanto su mano a unos centímetros de su rostro, la imagen era borrosa pero lograba distinguir polvo, sangre seca y sutiles brillos azulados en su piel.

"¿Señorita?"

Alguien estaba hablando con ella, intento mirar a la persona pero era tan difícil, giro y miro fijamente a un luz en el techo, parpadeo lentamente.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

 **[] [] [] [] []**

 _Hace 2 años…_

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que funcione el transportador de forma segura?"_

 _Solo recibió un gruñido de Batman, Clara frunció el ceño viendo a su compañero trabajar, la nueva sede de la liga era un gran proyecto, Bruce le estaba dedicando todo su tiempo y gran parte de su dinero también, tal vez demasiado para alguien que aseguraba no_ _necesitar respaldo de nadie, o un equipo_.

 _"¿Otra vez, para que me necesitas aquí?"_

 _Pregunto con los brazos cruzados la kriptoniana._

 _"Aun no termino"_

 _Fue la única contestación de vigilante, la morena asintió ya acostumbrada a silencio de su compañero camino sin rumbo por la sede, el lugar ya era muy impresionante aun faltando algunas cosas y bueno la vista era lo mejor, la tierra siempre se veía tan tranquila y hermosa desde el espacio, a Clara siempre le había parecido hipnotizaste verla._

 _"Enserio B, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"_

 _Dio la vuelta, Bruce levanto la vista y la miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver a su trabajo._

 _"Necesito que termines el montaje de algunas computadora y aparatos"_

 _Extraño, su indicación parecía vacilante para el gran Batman, la morena negó sutilmente, seguro estaba imaginando cosas si había algo que Batman no hacía era dudar._

 _"OK, cargar cosas pesadas es mi especialidad"_

 _..._

"Clara"

Alguien estaba llamándola, parpadeo varias veces y miro a Lois frente a ella, tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Clara, ¿me escuchas?"

Su cabeza se sentía tan pesada, y Lois seguía hablando pero esta vez parecía hablar con alguien más, claro había una mujer a su lado era familiar pero no sabía de donde parecía decir algo, Clara frunció el ceño concentrándose en su voz.

"¿Esta en shock o algo?"

Lois parecía preocupada.

"Es una respuesta natural al estrés que vivió"

Contesto la mujer a su lado, parecía un poco distraída.

"Que ese el la respuesta experta, porque no estudie medicina y es obvio para mi"

Era un reproche bastante injustificado.

"Lo siento Lois pero estoy un poco contrariada aquí, necesito…"

"¡Lorene!"

Justo en ese momento paso un médico llamándola con urgencia, Clara cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió solo Lois estaba ahí, su oídos zumbaban y quizás apenas lo notaba, todo era un poco más claro ahora.

"¿Lois?"

Pregunto, su amiga la miro y suspiro con alivio.

"Hey Smallville, me tenía un poco preocupada ahí pensé que estarías en estado de fuga hasta…"

No termino lo que iba a decir y sonrío, pero se veía triste.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Clara frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido.

"¿Qué paso?"

Pregunto evadiendo la primera pregunta, está muy herida como era posible, sería normal ante un gran villano o enemigo pero no debía traer el uniforme para eso; no tenía sentido.

"Si, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Había claras dudas en Lois, lo cual era atemorizante para la kriptoniana si había alguien segura de sí misma y de su entorno era ella.

"Yo… - Clara callo con el ceño fruncido, estaba con Batman en la nueva Wachtower, levantando, Rao no recordaba que había levantado solo sabía que era muy pesado y que lo había soldado con su visión de calor, pero era obvio que no podía decirle eso a Lois.

"Yo, estaba en el Planeta"

Su compañera asintió, dándole tiempo de completar la idea o tal vez no.

"Claro, fuiste a cenar con…"

Guardo silencio repentinamente como si se le hubiera ido la voz, sus ojos estaba húmedos.

"él… ustedes iban a cenar estabas tan decidida"

Su voz era entrecortada, Clark negó, no aguantaba más su cabeza.

"Lois no creo que, yo…" -no había cenado con nadie en meses, además de que clase de cena estaba hablando, las citas no estaban en su itinerario de reportera y superheroína- no, estaba en el Planeta, estabas enojada murmurando sobre el reportaje que Perry negó"

Eso había pasado una hora antes de su encuentro con Batman, era muy claro en su mente, Lois la veía con preocupada.

"Tomaste tu bolsa mencionado que verías a Jorge, el único hombre que sabía tranquilizar tu espíritu"

Clara sonrío al recordarlo aun con el dolor que esto generaba en su labio y mejilla.

"Jimmy me pregunto quién era Jorge y tu desde el elevador gritarte que tu bar tender favorito"

Era la respuesta correcta aun con la cara pálida de Lois, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando apareció su madre y corrió así ellas, se suponía que estaría en la granja no.

"Cariño"

Llego a Clara y la miro con preocupación, a pesar de su invulnerabilidad y las lesiones escasas de Superwoman ella siempre parecía preocupada.

"Estoy bien mamá"

Le aseguro aun sabiendo que estaba muy lejos de estar bien.

"¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido de la granja?"

No quería quejarse pero le resultó extraño.

"Connor me trajo, quería quedarse pero está muy ocupado"

"Es una noche pesada, hubo un incendio hace un par de horas"

Contesto pronta Lois Lane, ella siempre parecía saber lo que pasaba en Metrópolis, pero, claro esas mujeres habían estado hablando de Connor hace un rato.

"Clara"

Su madre la miraba.

"Lo siento, me duele mucho la cabeza"

 **[] [] [] [] []**

Ahora más consciente de su entorno pudo entender la situación, estaba en la sala de emergencia, su brazo muy probablemente estaba roto, tenía un polvo azulado que la cubría por completó, era ligero no muy distinguible pero que a la luz le daba un brillo azulado, debía ser kriptonita azul, también estaba sucia de otra cosa, olía a combustible o a quemado, sus manos estaban rojizas, como si hubieran estado manchados de sangre, era angustiante, estaba segura de no haber perdido sangre a ese nivel.

Algo estaba muy mal.

Meditando un poco más podía recordar a un médico revisándola y haciendo preguntas, las había contestado pero no lograba recordar muy bien, había limpiado su ceja y… no recordaba mucho más.

"Clara"

Su madre estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano sana, y…

"¿Mamá porque hay un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo?"

 **[] [] [] [] []**

La explicación al anillo no llego, Lois había jalado a su madre y ambas hablaban mirándola de vez en cuando, pero preocupante algo le estaba faltando obviamente, algo grande como para el anillo en su dedo; Lois había mencionado una cena importante con alguien, acaso estaba comprometida… casi podía reír ante la idea, ella comprometida con quien, Lex solo de pensarlo sintió ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, ¡no Lex por favor! Imploro a los cielos, entonces, miro el anillo era bonito, el diamante era hipnotizaste, perfecto, este anillo debía costar una pequeña fortuna… entonces, quien más estaba en su radar amoroso, umm, sonrío tontamente esta vez sí podía reír como loca.

Acaso seria, ¡noooo!

"Bruce"

Se puso muy roja al pensarlo, Bruce era, bueno Bruce… no es que no le hubiera pasado por la cabeza ella y Bruce, ella.

"Imposible"

Algo extraño pasaba por su mente cuando pensaba en Bruce de esa forma, era, imposible… Batman solo era su compañero, podía confiar en él con su vida, era su mejor amigo pero eso a ser… no, tal vez podía tener sentimiento por Bruce pero era solamente platónicos, era sentimiento de apego y compañerismos.

"Entonces, ¿de quién eres?"

Cuchichío al ver el anillo, tal vez le faltaba más que un par de horas o días.

()

Martha Kent estaba preocupada y Lois no se veía mejor estaba muy pálida.

"Lorene dijo que podía ser amnesia retrógrada causada por el trauma, aunque aclaro que teníamos que hablar con su médico"

Murmuro Lois viendo a lo lejos a Clara, Martha volvió a ver a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo recuerda"

"No, me menciono un evento de hace dos años aproximadamente"

La mujer mayor resoplo pasando sus dedos por su cabello grisáceo.

"Él" -No logro terminar Lois asintió rígidamente.

"Murió"

Contesto apretando los labios después y volviendo la mirada a su amiga que parece sonreí por alguna extraña razón.

"Lo mejor sería no decirle nada"

Murmuro con vergüenza Lois, que necesidad había de contarle sobre ese hombre, como había estado tan cerca de ser feliz y lo había perdido tan brutalmente, Clara había estado tan feliz y decidida, entonces parecía que solo la esperaba la felicidad y una boda en el otoño.

"Es duro pero debe saber, ya lo sospecha, Clara es fuerte… ahora quizás no siente el dolor de la perdida pero saberlo ahora la ayudara a sopesarlo para cuando su memoria regrese"

Hablo la señora Kent, tenía una arruga muy definidaen la frente por la angustia.

"Le dolerá igual"

Martha asintió, lo justo era hablarle con la verdad aunque quisiera proteger a su pequeña.

 _Hace una semana…_

 _Podía ver a Clara sentada en la entrada con una mirada lejana y triste, en los últimos días ella había dejado de hablarle de lo que le pasaba, fingía por teléfono estar bien pero era difícil engañar a su madre, Martha Kent la conocía bastante bien, podía decir que algo la estaba atormentando profundamente y casi podía decir que sabía que era, o mejor dicho quién era._

 _"Cariño vas hablarme de lo que te molesta, ¿Qué está pasando?"_

 _Se sentó junto a su hija, Clara la miro y negó._

 _"Todo está bien mamá"_

" _Clara Joy Kent no me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien pasa saber que estas_ mal… _tiene que ver con…"_

 _Clara resoplo muy fuerte_.

 _"¿Están bien las cosas entre ustedes?"_

 _Hubo silencio, estaba a punto de indagar y presionar por una respuesta pero la morena negó con los hombros caídos._

 _"Terminamos mamá"_

 _"Oh, cariño"_

 _Tomo sus manos, parecían una pareja hecha en el cielo, él era un chico muy dulce y era bastante obvio que solo tenía ojos para su hija._

 _"Lo arruine mamá… -una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- me propuso matrimonio y solo corrí"_

 _"Estoy segura que se puede arreglar querida, tiene que ir hablar con él"_

 _La mujer mayor sonrío a su hija, Clara solo negó nuevamente y antes de hablar bajo la mirada con vergüenza._

 _"Fue hace un mes mamá, me busco después pero seguí escondiéndome, huyendo y evitándolo, él llego a su límite… lo intente busca a regresa de la misión de la liga pero ya no contesta mis llamadas"_

 _Hubo silencio._

 _"Si él te ama lo entenderá"_

 _Clara levanto la mirada y negó por última vez._

 _"No, lo perdí mamá"_

 _Martha abrazo a su hija, quien empezó a sollozar descontroladamente._

 _"Estaba tan asustada, creí que estaría bien sola - gimoteo- nunca me importo estarlo mientras pudiera ser Superwoman pero…"_

 _Tenía un nudo en la garganta._

 _"…pero él siempre está en mi mente, él rompió algo en mi"_

 _"Está bien cariño, todo va a estar bien"_

 _Fue un suave susurro tratando de tranquilizarla como cuando era niña y tenía pesadillas._

 _"No, ya no quiero estar sin él"_

 _..._

Martha regreso del recuerdo y miro a su hija dormitar en la pequeña camilla.

"¿Llamaron a su familiares?"

Pregunto en voz baja a Lois quien negó.

"Según sé estaba distanciado de su padre y el otro familiar que tenía es un primo loco en Gotham -miro como la morena quedaba dormida- Clara era su única familia, ella y su compañero Bartlett, pero él fue quien me llamo"

Martha asintió y fue con su hija, acaricio su cabello con ternura y cuidado, el pobre chico siempre le pareció tan solo, no parecía ser justo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Entonces"

Murmuró Clara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tenían un par de horas de haber llegado del hospital y aunque su cuerpo le pesaba y requería descansar había preferido saber todo lo había pasado y que no podía recordar, Lois tomo un trago de café mientras su madre preparaba un ligero bocadillo para cenar.

Suspiro, y pasó la mano por su frente, una ligera punzada la estaba molestando.

"...Desde hace cuánto sabes que soy..."

Esquivo la mirada incomoda, Lois solo resopló rodando los ojos.

"Superwoman quieres decir"

Era más difícil asentir de lo que pensaba, Lois tuvo compasión de ella y volvió a hablar.

"Siempre lo sospeche, las salidas tan repentinas, el nunca estar en el mismo lugar, enserio Smallville no subestimes mi inteligencia"

Ambas sonrieron.

"Y bueno luego…"

Se detuvo y negó mirando el líquido oscuro y caliente de su taza.

"Y luego Jimmy y yo pillamos a Superwoman besando a tu - negó- a tu policía mientras estaba en el hospital malherido"

Volvió a tomar café con la mirada a la distancia como recordando el momento.

"Jimmy tomo una foto, hubiera sido una gran historia"

Resopló con una sonrisa burlona, la kriptoniana solo la mirada con el ceño cada vez más fruncido, por fin después de horas salía un indicio del anillo y del hombre que se lo dio.

"Así que es policía"

Lois asintió tomando un largo trago de café, a ese ritmo terminaría despierta toda la noche.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Levantó su mano y negó.

"No quiero saberlo"

El nombre era algo a lo que no estaba lista, parecía demasiado personal, en cuanto supiera su nombre él sería real, él sería importante y si había algo que no podía ser ese hombre era ser importante para ella, mierda esperaba no tener que enfrentarlo pronto, estar frente a frente y... no, ya pensaría en algo para evitar un encuentro.

"¿Él sabe sobre mí?"

"Se lo pensaba confesar anoche"

Contesto su madre mirándola mientras servía un poco la cena en cada plato.

 **¡Anoche!**

Ella no había tenido su uniforme, ni siquiera debajo de su ropa.

"Supongo que lo plante anoche ¿verdad?"

Murmuró con resignación, no había logrado tener una relación normal por sus repentinas ausencias, tal vez nunca la tendría.

"Cariño"

Su madre se sentó junto a ella olvidando la cena por completo y tomo sus manos, algo muy malo se acercaba y Clara lo podía sentir en lo profundo de sus huesos, era eso o el cansancio y su mortalidad pasándole factura.

"Él estaba ahí contigo durante el accidente"

Armó la frase con lentitud como si tratara de explicarle a una niña pequeña porque nos debía alimentar al gato con chocolate.

Cosa qué pasó.

Y bueno, la morena trato de procesar la información y entender lo que su madre trataba de decirle con la misma lentitud y calma.

Él había estado ahí, esperaba no haberse revelado frente a él.

"¿Él?"

Acaso él había estado en el hospital a su lado o estaba malherido como ella, era extraño que no lo mencionaran antes.

"¿Él está bien?"

 **[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

 _"¡Es un maldito cabron incompetente!"_

 _Clara levanto la mirada alarmada a igual que cada persona en el lugar, no era un momento inusual escuchar a Lois despotricar pero siempre que pasaba causaba atención que después de unos minutos desaparecía._

 _Aunque hoy parecía más enojada que lo de costumbre, Jimmy que caminaba detrás de ella estaba pálido._

 _"misógino de mierda"_

 _Entró murmurando a su oficina, Clara solo miro a Jimmy en silencio, ambos habían aprendido a cuándo y cuando no intervenir cuando se trataba de Lois._

 _"Mierda"_

 _Se escuchó un grito de la oficina._

 _"¿Ok que le pasa a Lane?"_

 _Cat se había acercado alarmada por el escándalo y miro a ambos, todavía había un ruido de cuchicheo a dentro._

 _"Bueno, tuvimos que ir a testificar por el reportaje de la semana pasada"_

 _"¿Lo del loco con la bomba de juguete?"_

 _Jimmy asintió y resoplo, el tipo había entrado a LuthorCorp y había tomado rehenes amenazando volar el lugar si Lex Luthor no se presentaba, para su mala suerte Lex ni siquiera estaba en el país y además había cometido varios errores al armar su supuesta bomba. Todo había empeorado cuando el tipo había descubierto a Lois y a Jimmy colándose al edificio, en medio del caos él había activado su bomba, la cual solo emitió un leve pitido y nada más, la policía había entrado en segundos amagando al pobre imbecil._

 _Aunque, eso no aclara a el porque de su mal genio._

 _"¿Entonces?"_

 _Habló por primera vez Clara, en aquel momento estaba apoyando a Green Arrow en una misión y solo conocía la versión resumida._

 _"Bueno, ella tuvo un altercado con el_ _ **Policía Cretino**_ _"_

 _Hizo comillas con sus dedos, era un viejo apodo, el_ _ **"policía cretino"**_ _de Lois era peor que Luthor, joker y el diablo juntos, por lo menos a los ojos de Lois, se habían odiado en el momento en que se conocieron, el tipo era un_ _ **"macho loco con graves problemas con su madre"**_ _otra vez según Lois, para Cat era el hombre más atractivo que había visto, y Jimmy solo decía que era alguien dedicado en su trabajo, que no podía evitar sermonear a Lois sobre estar entrometida en asuntos políticos._

 _Clara aún no tenía la "Desgracia" de conocerlo._

 _"Podría apostar que discutir es alguna clase de juegos previos"_

 _Cuchicheo la rubia._

 _"Ellos no están saliendo"_

 _Jimmy contesto enseguida y en voz alta._

 _"Ella no te diría si estuviera pasando"_

 _"¿C.K que piensa?"_

 _La morena los miro, se había distraído por unos momentos._

 _"Bueno"_

 _Se acomodó los lentes y suspiro._

 _"No creo que estén juntos"_

 _Jimmy sonrío y miro a Cat como si el apoyo y opinión de la kriptoniana fuera decisivo para la discusión, Clara casi se arrepintió de lo que estaba por decir._

 _"Aunque creo que podría haber algo ahí"_

 _Cat solo río burlonamente mirando al fotógrafo, ella al igual que Lois era muy competitiva, para Clara parecían dos niños discutiendo._

 _"Lo siento Jimmy"_

 _Murmuró tocándole el hombro, la morena sabía lo mucho que el fotógrafo quería a Lois._

 **[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Solo tuvo que ver sus miradas para conocer la verdad.

¡Oh! ¿Y ahora como debería sentirse?

Cualquier otra persona se desmoronaría con la noticia, cualquier otra persona con memoria, pero ella solo estaba paralizada con un hueco en el estómago.

"Lo siento cariño"

Su madre se acercó más y la cubrió con sus brazos, sus ojos estaban muy rojos, Lois por su parte agachaba la cabeza tratando de ocultar un par de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

¡Rao!

Lois estaba sufriendo por la muerte de **SU** policía ¿no? o que otra justificación tendría su llanto, ella sufría por él.

Clara abrió los ojos sorprendida por la revelación, era tan jodidamente injusto... en ese momento ella logró sentir algo, no dolor ni pena, si no envidia y celos, envidia al conocimiento de esos ojos llenos de lágrimas y celos de lo cercana que era Lois a su prometido mientras ella era tan ajena a él.

Cerró los ojos, no era justo solo estaba siendo infantil, Lois era libre de estar de luto, ella tal vez tenía más derecho... oh, ahí estaba de nuevo la razón de sus celos.

 _ **El policía cretino siempre pertenecería a Lois.**_

¡¿Qué?!

De donde había venido eso.

"Creo que voy a -labio sus labios- voy a dormir, me está doliendo mucho la cabeza"

Su madre estuvo a punto de decir algo pero prefirió asentir.

Existe cierto consuelo en la ignorancia, Clara solo esperaba sentirlo pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

No se atrevió a ir al funeral, que debía hacer pararse ahí y tratar de sentir dolor, ¡oh! eso sonaba tan frío, negó pasando sus dedos sobre labio partido... su madre había dicho que estaba bien no sentir nada, que seguía en show pero incluso cuando lo decía parecía tan insegura de ello, acaso no sentir ni pena, ni dolor por la muerte del supuesto hombre de su vida era tan raro.

NO

Se decidió, no se sentiría culpable más; porque era eso, se sentí culpable por no estar en el funeral, por no llorar por él y por no sentir que su corazón era estrangulado con solo la idea de no verlo más.

Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle nuevamente...

Rao , solo debía dejar de pensar tanto.

Realmente esperaba que su cuerpo desechara la kriptonita azul de una vez por todas por qué estás migraña eran cada vez peores.

Migrañas por culpa, si supiera su nombre tal vez... frunció el ceño, no quería saber su nombre, se negaba a conocerlo.

"El policía" así lo llamaría y así haría que todos lo llamaran, solo el policía.

¡Bipp, Bipp!

Un zumbido la despertó de sus

divagaciones egoístas, estiró el brazo para alcanzar su teléfono.

 **¿Estas bien?**

- **Jimmy**

Suspiro estaba apunto de contestar cuando llego otro mensaje.

 **¿Dónde estás?**

 **-John Bartlett**

No tenía idea de quién era ese mensaje pero al solo verlo le desagradó, era solo un texto pero se sentía con una pesada carga de reproche, no era un ¿dónde estás? Curioso o preocupado sino más bien un ¡donde estás! Efusivo y fuerte.

Miro el texto un par minutos y al final se decidió al borrarlo, eso parecía lo mejor, regreso al mensaje de Jimmy y contestó con rapidez.

 **Un par de cortes y golpes**

 **nada de que preocuparse :)**

- **Clara**

Estaba por mandarlo cuando dudo; ¿había algo mal en enviar eso? Tal vez estaba analizando de más la situación se dijo y mandó el mensaje rápidamente sin tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

 **[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Lois se acerco a Jimmy quien miraba con el ceño fruncido su teléfono celular.

"Jimmy deberías dejar eso, es bastante irrespetuoso" Lo dijo sin dolo, mientras veía cómo bajaban el ataúd al foso, el reverendo había terminado de dar un conmovedor discurso sobre la vida y la importancia de vivirla con pasión y heroísmo, había sido un tanto genérico pero había conmovido a un par de personas que sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento, estoy preocupado por CK"

"No lo estamos todos"

Murmuro la morena con cansancio, miro a fotógrafo y suspiro con culpa.

"Ella va estar bien, nos tiene para apoyarla"

Jimmy asintió con una sonrisa triste, tenía que ser verdad pensó, aunque volviendo a ver su teléfono dudo, aquel mensaje lo había dejado con mucha dudas, se sentía tan indiferente.

 **[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

 _"¡Tenemos que decirle a CK!"_

L _ois miro a Jimmy y negó, lo arrastró a su oficina lejos de oídos curiosos como los de Steve Lombard quien los miraba con curiosidad divertida._

 _"No le vamos a decir nada"_

 _Contesto ya con la puerta cerrada de su oficina, Jimmy estaba tan molesto y negó con fuerza, tenia las manos apretadas en puños con los mundillos muy blancos por la presión._

 _"Pero tenemos que decirle" -Repitió con más fuerza- "CK debe saberlo, que su novio... que-e él y... y Superwoman"_

 _Tenía un modo en la garganta, Lois lo miro era dulce verlo preocupado por su más cercana amiga pero tan bien era doloroso verlo tan ajeno a la verdad._

 _"Ella lo estaba besando"_

 _Soltó de corrido y con un tono de reproche profundo, bueno ya basta pensó la reportera estrella._

 _"Jimmy..." -suspiro- "Clara está en Gotham tratando de olvidarse de los problemas, ademas él ya no es su novio desde hace ya tiempo"_

 _Lo miro esperando que eso lo convenciera de dejar el tema por la paz pero su ceño fruncido permanecía inamovible._

 _"No que no es tu año... ya sabes"_

 _Eso parecía funcionar, el fotógrafo guardó silencio y fue perdido de a poco la tensión en su cuerpo, su hombros bajaron completamente resignado, bien está hecho pensó la reportera mientras tomaba asiento y su escritorio desvío la mirada buscando su libreta de notas (amaba la sensación de la pluma rayando el papel, sensación de satisfacción que nunca lograría la tecnología a su parecer)_

 _"Pero ello pudieron haberse visto desde entonces"_

 _Grito Jimmy recobrando la voz y la motivación... ¡Mierda Jimmy! pensó Lois con cansancio._

 _"Él podría haber fingido su desprecio a los Superhéroes solo para ocultar que estaba durmiendo con Superwoman, Clara necesita saberlo"_

 _"Jimmy creo que estás imaginando cosas... escucha Clara está olvidándolo y le esta contando mucho, creo que decirle esto solo lo empeorará para ella... ya sabes será como retroceder por solo suposiciones, ademas el tipo es un héroe no, le dispararon en el cumplimiento de su deber merece el beneficio de la duda"_

 _Jimmy la miro fijamente._

 _"Además estaba dormido, si llegara y te besara mientras estás dormido no contaría como consentimiento, ¿verdad?"_

 _Oh esta vez el chico estaba sonrojado imaginando ese escenario._

 _"Ya sabes suena más como me too' por somnofilia para mi"_

 _"Yo creo.. creo que si"_

 _Contesto con una voz baja con vergüenza._

 _"Exactamente"_

 _Claro era una tontería, quien creería que la admirable Superwoman abusaría en un hospital lleno de gente de un policía que se recuperaba de una herida de bala... pero el chiste había hecho a Jimmy sentirse ridículo con sus suposiciones y con eso bastaba para ella, no quería reventar el autoestima de chico pero vamos era por un bien mayor._

 _Debía proteger el secreto de Clara, y más si la kriptoniana era tan descuidada para dejarse fotografiar besando a su ex._

 **[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Jimmy guardo su teléfono y suspiro, era hora de despedirse, se agacho y tomo un puño le tierra con los ojos fijos en aquel foso y aquel ataúd.

"La cuidare por ti amigo"

Murmuro con lágrimas en sus ojos.


End file.
